Beatbox
by Nyaanyaarin
Summary: Maki was on the kitchen when she heard something and it raised her curious. RinMaki.


**its been really really long time haha**

 **but, please enjoy this fic~**

* * *

It was pretty quiet afternoon when Maki were washing the dishes until she heard something like _'bum bum'_ and _'ttss ttss'_ coming out from somewhere around the apartment. Well, the sounds began to be heard since a few days ago till now, and each day it become more louder and clear than before. It's not like she is bothered about, but she does curious about it.

"Rin, where are you?" she shouted to her girlfriend that not to be seen from kitchen because she was lying on the couch in front of the tv.

"Living room." The orange-haired girl shouted before back to what she was doing.

Hearing the answer Maki just nodded slowly and rushed to finish the rest of the dishes. Then she went to living room to see what is her girlfriend doing.

"What are you doing?" Maki asked as she sat on other side of the couch.

Rin, looked up from her cellphone and saw the red-hair were looked at her in curious. Then she jumped and sat beside her and showing the cellphone to Maki.

"I was watching this video clip. The song was so good that makes me replay it continuosly." Rin said without looking away from her cellphone. Maki feels kinda upset seeing Rin sticking with her cellphone, but she do watch the video on it too.

Actually the video is just a person who covering a song with just the sound made from their mouth. But Rin seems like it and trying to do some parts without she realize it.

From that Maki seems understand now where's that 'bum bum' and 'ttss ttss' coming from.

"Oohh. So it's you who have been making that weird sound since a few days ago."

"You mean this sound?" Rin asked back as she do the bum and ttss that Maki mentioned before, following the song.

"Yeah, right." Maki snorted. She's looking at Rin's face that looked… weird, yet funny that makes her want to laugh.

Rin didn't reply it and keep doing her beatbox. Maki can't hold it anymore and burst into laugh. It stopped Rin from her beatboxing and frowned at her.

"Is it bad?"

"Ahahaha. No. It's pretty good. But your face looks funny. I can't help. Ahahaha."

Rin pouted, but then chuckled seeing her gf laughing.

"How long have you been doing that, Rin?" Maki asked as she lean on Rins shoulder. Her hands reached the cellphone that on Rin hand and exploring it.

"Around 2 weeks I guess?"

"That's why you do it pretty good."

"Well, that was hard at first. But I can do it better from time to time." Rin said with proud. Maki just chuckled while her finger tapping slowly on the cellphone, scrolling up and down the screen to find other songs.

"So, can you try this song?" Maki lifted the cellphone to let Rin see the screen. Rin raised her eyebrows.

"Hhmm? Why not? Let's do this." Rin smirked and tap the play button. A second later the song began playing, so do with Rin's beatbox.

Maki enjoying Rin perform and the song too. She is humming following the song but in the middle of the song she began to sing it.

Rin turned her head to see the other girl. And she smiled knowing Maki sing the song. And it pumped her tension up.

A few minutes later, the song ended. Both of them feel a little exhausted but they enjoyed it.

"How was it? Did I do it good?" Rin asked as she reach the cellphone. Tapping the screen to find another song.

"Yeah you do. It does makes me sing the song too in the end." Maki answer it slowly and leaning back again on the other girl shoulder.

"It's been a long time since the last time I saw you singing."

"Hhmm. Yeah."

Rin turned her head at the same time with Maki. So they are starring each other for a few second till they broke into laughter.

"Ahahahaha. Ah, I found it."

"Found what?" Maki asked. Rin lifted the cellphone so the red head can see the screen clearly.

"This song. It's good and it is pretty easy. I already try it several times." Rin explained to Maki who just nodded slowly.

"So?"

Rin smirked glancing to the read head.

"Up for another song?"

Feeling challenged, Maki smirked back to her girlfriend.

"Why not?"

* * *

 **actually it my new habit, but i tried to write it so, yeah...**


End file.
